Unexpected Arrangements
by Andrea Sinisterra
Summary: Round Robin AU, 1xR. Heero travels to the decaying Kingdom of Sanq, what alternatives he has in order to keep Sanq, and Relena from falling into the hands of Lord Kushrenada?... And who's this exotic dancer that has everyone bedazzled? On hiatus
1. First Round

**Unexpected Arrangements**   
Rated R

* * *

This is a round robin written for Blissful Ignorance's forum Toon in Next Time. Co-written by MelroseStormhaven, Caliborn, and myself, Unexpected Arrangements consists of a series of parts that as the story progresses will turn into chapters. Updated frequently, sometimes twice a month, even though there are times where we tend to slack due to real life commitments.

We hope you enjoy this story, as we are having lots of fun writing it, and coming up with new twists for this already twisted, spontaneous plotline.

If you wish to contact any of the authors, here are the e-mail addresses.

Melrose: melrose (underscore) stormhaven (at) yahoo.com

Caliborn: carrier (underscore) of (underscore) solar (at) hotmail.com

Andrea: andrea (underscore) sinisterra (at) yahoo.com

* * *

**Part 1**   
_by Andrea Sinisterra_

> **Heero**

  
  
There is something utterly depressing about the city, its walls, its colors... Its people. The gray and black, the washed white; the cold, rough stone of streets and buildings. The filthiness of clothes too old to discern any color or pattern. Manners and voices of people who by the looks have never gotten any type of education, or even simple words of parents. Children, haggard, and dirty wandered the corners, beseeching work for money, or even begging for a simple piece of bread.   
  
Then, there were the women. Such perversion. Such abandon. Such need. I wonder, how can people live in these kinds of conditions? I wonder how many of these people die every day from diseases like tuberculosis, cholera, and syphilis. And it really is no wonder if diseases like these are common around the area. Odds are, at least one person dies every day from one or the other.   
  
I hastened my pace, aware of the looks and calls from the women around, some flashing a length of leg or bust; hastened my pace to get away from the pulls and tugs of the frantic children begging for money or food. There was nothing I could do, really. I can't really tell if I'm lost, or not. The street is as unfamiliar to me as the whole town. I tried asking around for some information on the mansion, but the people seem reluctant, and some even rude. I guess they are to all outsiders.   
  
For some unknown reason, after hours and hours of wandering around aimlessly, I found myself inside the dusky, warm interior of a bordello. The red walls of silk and satin gave a sultry, yet subtle ambience of sex and smokes to the place, aside from the very obvious 'entertainers' wandering around in skimpy dresses, and sheer undies. 

* * *

**Part 2**   
_By Caliborn_   
  
Why was I here? The dark, smokey atmosphere was certainly not my style-- far, far from it, in fact. Then again, in many ways, this was far superior to what awaited me beyond the ghettos of this city. I had a place to be, and I, not at all unconsciously, was working fervently to avoid it.   
  
I had never wanted to come to Sanq.   
  
The trip had been at my father's request. This country and ours had been somewhat at odds for decades, and yet with the weakening of both states, an alliance was to be preferred over rough relations. I had been sent as somewhat of a dignitary or ambassador, and I was to meet with Sanq's heads of state tonight. My family was that of older blood, however, and I had hated this place almost as soon as I had set foot in it.   
  
So why had I, upon arriving, ditched my retainers without a word and gone on in search of distraction? Any distraction. Part of me did not want to be the beginnings of a bridge between our nations; part of me wanted nothing to do with Sanq.   
  
Perhaps that was why I was here. I wanted to immerse myself in the dark, ugly parts of this country so that I wouldn't have sympathy for it and change my mind later. No doubt people were looking for me; I had gone off without a word, after all. Briefly I entertained the thought of claiming to have been abducted by vagabonds and brutally assaulted, but that idea was quickly dismissed. If anything, I was a lousy liar.   
  
I was about to turn and leave when a movement caught my eye. Turning back, I saw a woman had just come out from the curtains. She wore an array of colorful jewelry that clicked and clanked distractingly as she moved, and her dress was Arabian in design, that much I recognized. A dancer?   
  
I sighed, shaking my head. I was not meant to be here. These women disgusted me, but then again, I could probably be lightly described as biased.   
  
Still, her dancing was something to watch, to use in my growing effort of procrastination. Well, if Father had wanted someone reliable, he shouldn't have sent me.   
  
Then she began to move . . .

* * *

**Part 3**   
_by Melrose_

She walked towards the center of the stage with an outrageously provocative strut, her well-shaped hips swinging seductively. Her steps were full of grace and confidence, meant to mesmerize. When she reached the center of the stage, she stopped for a moment and calmly surveyed the bordello.   
  
Though her veil covered nearly half of her face, there was enough for me to conclude that see she was pretty. Her blonde hair was styled into an elegant topknot, studded with tiny winking jewels. Her long, dangling earrings chimed softly as she moved her head.   
  
As the slow, beguiling music began, she moved, swaying her hips, her dress whispering softly as she danced. Her numerous jewelry clinked musically as her hands began to weave spells in the air, tracing intricate patterns. Cheers, catcalls and whistles erupted from the people around me as her body surged into a graceful wave, her dress suddenly clinging to her, outlining her fit form, from her proud, firm breasts and her smooth, flat stomach to her shapely legs.   
  
To my astonishment, I found that I could not take my eyes off her. I had seen pretty dancers before, and was often disgusted with them, but with this girl…   
  
As I continued to watch her dance, I noticed that I seemed to have stopped breathing, my attention focused solely on the girl before me. The purpose of my visit to Sanq rose into my mind, nagging me to leave this place, forget the girl and go about my business. I would have heeded it, but then, our eyes met and locked.   
  
Her eyes were the color of the sky on a cloudless, sunny day, a startling shade of blue. Whatever thoughts I had of leaving the place were swept away as she continued to gaze at me.   
  
She raised a delicate eyebrow at me, an amused expression in her eyes. It took me nearly all my willpower not to blush. I could feel anger slowly creeping into me. I was not pleased to be the object of amusement.   
  
Mischief then crept into her sky blue-orbs. Eyes twinkling, she began to dance faster, more sensuously, but this time, she never removed her eyes on _me_.   
  
Around me, the rowdy crowd became silent, but I barely noticed them. All I cared about that she seemed like she was dancing only for me.   
Finally, the music and her dancing slowed down to a stop, but her gaze never broke. We stood there, simply staring at each other. She gave me a challenging look. I noticed that I began to breathe again, my breaths coming in short, heavy gasps.   
  
Then abruptly, she looked away and walked back into the curtains in that proud, provocative walk of hers.

* * *

**Part 4**

_By Andrea Sinisterra_  
  
I don't know how much time I sat there, my breath leaving my body in forced gasps, a nuisance only rivaled by the uncomfortable tightness of my black trousers. This was why I hated women like that: they tempted you to the point you don't know anymore who you are, or where you are. Spreading their intoxicating pleasures around to anyone and anybody, hoping for some fool to fall into their trap.   
  
This time, I turned out to be that fool.   
  
I cursed; cursed at my stupid retainers for letting me get away from them so easily. Weren't they supposed to take better care of the King's only heir? I hated my father, hated what he represented, what he has made of me... I hate what he makes me do. How can I, a lousy liar of merely nineteen years old, ever manage the resurrection of a decaying system... ever manage the survival of a dying kingdom?   
  
Someone must have put some opium into my Father's drink. Surely, he wouldn't have sent me, his unpopular, rebel son.   
  
The cold air hit my face as soon as I stepped foot outside the bordello. How I hate this country.   
  
Relena of Peacecraft. There were no words of this lady in any of the letters we've received from Sanq. Apparently, her brother, heir to the throne, and head of the military forces of Sanq was killed by the hands of Lord Kushrenada, leaving the country at his will, and rendering the King and his daughter to the submissive demands of the intrusive Lord.   
  
Word from my Father confirmed the unpleasant state of health of King Peacecraft, leaving Lady Relena, as well as the kingdom under the easy hunting eye of Kushrenada and other Lords seeking an easy wealth and noble title.   
  
Really, aside from this, I know nothing about her, this Lady of the damned kingdom of Sanq.   
  
I'm still uncertain of what course of action we'll take, although, military strategies do constitute my forte. Still, from my point of view, the only way to take Sanq out of its misery, at the same time remove it from other kingdom's eyes, is to... make a bloody alliance... and a literal one at that.   
  
Marry Relena of Peacecraft? I just pray to God Sanq's heads of state can find another way out. If not, there'll be wedding bells resounding soon.   
  
Now, if I could just find my keepers and finally leave these filthy streets... Provide an heir... Relena of Peacecraft...   
  
I _am_ cursed.

* * *

**Part 5**  
_By__ Caliborn __  
  
_

Were it up to me, Kushrenada could keep the damn country in his own bloody hands. I was sure that the reports of his brutality and ruthlessness were severely over-rated. After all, what ruler, from at least one point in his reign, is _not_ considered a tyrant?   
  
The Peacecrafts had always been pacifistic. And the only reason they had managed to rule for so long, I was sure, was simply because no one cared to take the time to stage a rebellion, until, of course, Kushrenada. What kind of ridiculous philosophy was pacifism for a ruler to entertain, anyway? It was ludicrous.   
  
And the idea for me to marry Relena Peacecraft was even more ridiculous. Yes, is would mean huge gains of land for our country, as well as a great deal more security. Our country was not weak, exactly, but it also was not the strongest, as much as I hated to admit it. The union of our two countries would strengthen us almost tenfold. And Sanq was weak, ripe for the picking, and we only needed to make our move. . . tactically, yes, it had it's advantages.   
  
But there were other ways to do this! What was I, some pawn in chess to be played at my father's will? I could just see him, sitting with his advisors, laughing at me. _"I've finally found a use for him,"_ He chuckles in delight, slapping a hand on the table. The other advisors nod and smile in agreement, perhaps passing around wine to celebrate. _"Finally, some place to lock the Wild Boy down and be rid of his nuisance."_   
  
The vision was so real in my mind that I nearly ran into the corner of a building.   
  
That was my nickname, whispered around the back streets of my own country. The Wild Boy Prince. One boy, a Lord's son, had called me that to my face during my early adolescence. I had socked him hard enough in the jaw to knock out two teeth and had thus solidified the nickname.   
  
Glancing around, I hesitated, coming to a four-way crosswalk. Which way? A lady on the opposite corner eyed me-- noting my expensive clothes-- and made her pose distinctly inviting. I closed my eyes in disgust. Were there whores at every crossing in this place?   
  
"Hey, Heero." A hand slapped down on my shoulder and I stiffened, spinning to face my capturer. I relaxed somewhat at meeting the violet eyes of one of my trusted bodyguards.   
  
He raised an eyebrow at me. "Well, if you'd really like to continue wandering around the slums and maybe pick out a lady or two, I can go back and say I didn't find ya. But really, Heero, I didn't see you for that kinda guy."   
  
I sighed. Everything was a joke with him. He knew how much I hated these parts of any city. I had complained to him extensively. Taking in a calm breath, I bit out, "I got lost."   
  
"Uh-huh." He removed his hand and shrugged. "I guess it _is_ pretty hard to get lost from an escort of about two hundred soldiers and personal retainers and bodyguards and servants and advisors. Especially by taking a soldier's coat and carefully zigzagging among the ranks until, say, that person popped out the back and then dived into a side street." All that was delivered in a very serious tone, but after about a second, he broke out into the wide grin I knew so well. "You should've seen the looks on their faces when they were nearly up to the palace and realized you weren't there. I think you gave Lord Falkner another ulcer."   
  
A small smile twitched my lips at that. I hated Lord Falkner, one of my father's trusted advisors, almost as much as I hated Sanq. Possibly because the whole betrothal had been his idea. "Thanks for not ratting on me, Duo."   
  
"Who, me? Nah. That ain't what friends do. Not like you were going to run into any trouble this near the capital anyway-- but then again, Heero, you run into trouble just by being you, in case you hadn't noticed. I just wondered if you'd like to go back now, or if you'd rather continue watching exotic dancers."   
  
I blinked. Then, curiously, I asked, "How long have you been following me?"   
  
"Following you?" He copied my blink, only somehow managed to make it look ten times more innocent. "Heero, I know you. I was following you five hours before you stole that coat. Now, come on. I know how much you love pissing your father off, but how about trying to behave--for once--in a somewhat unstable country?"   
  
I sighed again. "I'm coming, I'm coming. Bloody Hell."

* * *

_To__ be continued…_


	2. Second Round

**_Chapter II _**

* * *

**Part 1 **

_By Melrose_

> **Relena**

"That was a splendid performance, my Lady," a familiar voice said as soon as I entered my private dressing room after the dance.   
  
I paused for a moment from removing my veil at the remark. I smiled slightly at my handmaiden, the black-haired Lady Hilde. "Thank you." I snatched the veil off my face and gave it to her. Hastily stripping off my clothes and my jewelry until I only wore my rather skimpy underclothes, I whispered to her, "Do we have enough time?"   
  
She nodded a little warily and began to fold my clothes then put them in a bag. "We have enough time to reach the castle without arousing suspicion, my Lady." She sighed tragically. "I do hope my Lady will consider the risk we are taking. But then again, I am but a lowly servant and–"   
  
I gave her an exasperated look. "Hilde, will you _stop_ the 'my Lady'? We have been best of friends since we have been babes in the cradle." I unpinned my long blonde hair, letting it tumble down to my waist. Hilde helped me take out the jewels. "I will not allow rank to get in the way of our friendship. Moreover, do stop scolding me. You're having as much fun in this as I am."   
  
Hilde smiled ruefully at me as she handed me plain clothes and a worn-out hooded cloak. "I suppose so." Then a serious look replaced her smile. "However, you picked the wrong time to sneak out of the castle to dance. Your father is expecting visitors from our future allies. You cannot miss this meeting."   
  
I hurriedly put them on and then tied my hair in a tight bun at the nape of my neck. "I know," I replied soberly. I wrapped the cloak about me, fastening it rather clumsily. I drew the hood over my head to hide my face. In a few minutes, a dowdy-looking woman replaced the exotic dancer. What a transformation a few alterations in clothing and hairstyles could do. I turned to Hilde, who had also put on her hooded cloak. "Let's go."   
  
As we stepped into the dark, noisy streets of the most disreputable place in the kingdom of Sanq, my thoughts went to how my father, the King of Sanq. I wondered how he would react when he found out that his only daughter, Princess Relena of Peacecraft, was an exotic dancer in one of the most notorious bordello in the kingdom.   
  
My father would probably kill me if he found out. My father was a sweet, honorable and peaceful man, but God, did he have old-fashioned ideas about a woman's place in society. He would never forgive me for being such a…wanton, _sinful_ creature as women in this business are regarded. He expected me to be demure, submissive, and to be able to do feminine things, such as embroidery or playing musical instruments.   
  
Many people think that being a royal princess was an extraordinary thing. They do not know how terribly wrong they were. Oh, the dresses, jewels, and privileges were wonderful, that I cannot deny, but I will gladly give them all up for a moment of freedom.   
  
In my station, I was always enclosed in the walls of the castle, in my room of silks, wool, and other luxuries, always surrounded by guards and ladies, to be protected, _to be safe_.   
  
However, I did not want to be safe. I wanted to go outside the castle, to explore the world beyond the high stone walls of the castle. I wanted to be _free_.   
  
Not only that, I was terribly _bored _in the castle. There was hardly anything to do but embroider, since everything was taken care of by the servants. I swear, I would die of boredom in the castle.   
  
So one night, using stealth and deception I never knew I possessed, I sneaked out of the castle with my best friend and handmaiden, Hilde. Since then, things have never been quite the same.   
  
I glanced at the night sky. It was studded with numerous stars, twinkling merrily at the mortals below them. It was beautiful night to go out and roam in the kingdom, but I cannot. Even I have to bow to duty, especially now.   
  
With a sigh of regret, I hastened my steps, heading for the castle. It was time to meet my fate.

**

* * *

**

**Part 2**

_By Andrea Sinisterra __  
_  
It was not much late when we finally climbed into the room, our breaths shallow, and our hearts beating furiously with excitement. It took us a while to finally calm ourselves, while hastily changing clothes, and with Hilde pinning my hair up in an elaborate bun to match the regal gown I am to wear for dinner. Surely these daily escapades will not last much longer.   
  
I feel nervous; from what Father told me, we are having visitors for dinner. Supposedly, they'll help our kingdom defenses, and keep Lord Kushrenada's forces at bay. It used to make me angry whenever I thought of my Father begging for help in other kingdoms, everything happening after my dear brother Milliardo was killed.   
  
But, I'm tired. We all are. Milliardo has been gone for a few months, and with each passing week, new threats, and warning have been sent to my Father's hands. Promises of wealth and safety from other kingdoms if we resign to our titles, and I marry to provide them with an heir, this way, sealing them to royalty.   
  
A few weeks back, my Father sent word out to his long time friend, King Odin of Kquest. Rumors had it that the King had made some sort of arrangements with the Kingdom of Luruah over the North Sea, since those two kingdoms were the principle lines of attack and defense from pirates. I've heard stories about the beautiful Kquest, and the castle where the King resides. It is supposed to be one, if not, the biggest castle in all the north territory. Kquest is considered, from what I've heard from my father's royal advisors, one of the strongest kingdoms, with the fiercest and most numerous army. I've also heard that the castle is shielded with a natural barrier, some sort of risk, I suppose, that protects it from overseas attacks... And King Odin's son was going to be sent as a mediator between our kingdoms. Kind Odin's son, Lord Yuy.   
  
"My Lady," Hilde's voice is scolding, her tone low even as she smiled. "Stop fidgeting, you will soil your dress."   
  
"I'm praying to the Heavens... I just hope they find a way to remedy all this. Though, I fear the consequences."   
  
Hilde sighed, and I could just tell what she was thinking from the look in her eyes. "My Lady, maybe you should think about your kingdom's safety. Remember your Father is not well; if they think a marriage will safe us..."   
  
"Then, a marriage we shall have."   
  
There was a knock on the door, and when Hilde answered, something was said that I couldn't catch. Her shoulders stiffened slightly, before she softly closed the heavy door, and gave me a sad look. "Our visitors have arrived."   
  
I breathed deeply, resigned, and hoping... "We should not have them waiting, then."   
  
My steps are slow, I feel as if I have walked a far distance for too long, even as my heart beats at an irregular pace. The soft murmur of voices carries through doors, and down the hallway, the lulling sound making me feel edgy, and somewhat anxious. Three figures were waiting when I walked in. My Father smiled, even if he was unable to shadow his tired features.   
  
And beside him, a man too familiar to give me any comfort. His blue eyes are hard and cold as they narrow, and if it not were for Hilde standing behind me, I would have collapsed to the floor... Lord Yuy knows.

* * *

**Part 3**

_By Caliborn__  
_  
I believe I very nearly gave a vivid impression of a tomato.   
  
To tell the truth, I really hadn't wanted to meet them at all. I seemed to be my father's last resort-- his last punch, so to speak, since Treize had quelled nearly our whole army. If I were to marry the prince of a powerful foreign nation, for example . . . well, I was a playing piece that had yet to be put to use. I know father loved me and didn't think of it that way, exactly, but it _was_ his last resort. Certainly, though, an alliance by marriage with Kquest was out of the question. The thought of me, marrying anyone of those savage, bellicose people . . . it was laughable, to say the least. Suitors had been springing up everywhere from different countries -- I hated them, thinking to swagger in and scoop up what was left of my country. We were not fallen yet, and certainly not weakened past the point of signing our freedom away in some one-sided treaty from a border-land! I hoped, therefore, that Kquest's embassy would not turn out to be the same as others that had come. Perhaps they meant to actually help us instead of gobbling up the last scraps of Sanq like other rats had.   
  
Not that I was an ice queen who refused to marry, period, mind you. I could be quite . . . playful. I loved to play -- to tease the common men of the streets with my dancing, to entice them, if you will, and then strut away, leaving them behind. It gave me a sense of power, of adventure-- a wonderful feeling that helped me ignore the current state of affairs. Upon seeing the man that had watched me in that bordello for the first time, I had assumed him much more than a commoner, of course: a young Lord, perhaps, out looking for a bit of fun. And why not give him a true glimpse of it? I had danced for him, yes, to attract his attention. He had seemed so solemn and impenetrable. But I had made his eyes follow me; I had given him a craving for me, a yearning, if only for a moment.   
  
And in turn I had received a wild rush of . . . something. Freedom, perhaps, or a semblance of control over another. I had walked away intending to never see him again. And now, here he was, standing just before me. I wish my cheeks would stop flaming!   
  
Prince Yuy stood there in regal, sophisticated glory-- at least from the neck down. There was not a trace of sludge or dirt despite his walk through one of the dirtiest streets in our land, and he looked to have just come straight from the tailor's. Flanked on both sides by a tough-looking, sword-bearing guardians, Prince Yuy's attire was all whites and blues with a small splash of red at his collar-- a freshly cut flower pressed into a pocket. His cape, also impossibly clean, was the deepest of blues, though I only caught a flash of it as he calmly removed the article at his throat and handed it to a nearby servant. Above his collar, though, he was different. His eyes were like the calm before a storm; dangerous and enticing, colored in a blue to match his cloak. His hair, though it apparently had been given some sense of structure, seemed wild and untamed-- like his eyes.   
  
I suddenly, strangely, wanted to giggle, remembering a rumor of a nickname that they might have called him in his land. His eyes, if not his clothes, showed he might just live up to it.   
  
Our eyes had caught for barely a moment, but he seemed the master of his own emotions, unlike me, whose cheeks were much more rosey than normal, and had quickly schooled his face and turned away. His party had indeed had just arrived-- the great doors of the entrance hall were just now being shut.   
  
I noticed that he didn't remove his sword. I frowned at that. The Kquest people were truly warlike-- not even removing weapons in the face of foreign royalty!   
  
Barely a second had passed for all this to go by in my mind. Hilde was just stepping up from behind me, her eyes widened, her mouth parted in ready-ment for a gasp-- when I laid my hand upon her elbow, quieting her. She turned to me, eyes wide as saucers. So. She recognized him as well. Surprisingly, her own shock and unease was helping me to quell my own. By calming her, shaking my head slightly and piercing my lips in a firm way, tightening my grip, I was inadvertently calming myself as well.   
  
"Hello, Relena." My father greeted me warmly, a strong grip on a staff, a thing he required when standing up or walking for long periods of time. I smiled as best I could, collecting myself to go to his side and kiss him gently on the cheek.   
  
"Hello, father." Then I calmly turned to face the party that had collected in our hall, looking as if I had never met a one of them before-- which was, for the most part, true.   
  
"Relena, this is Lord Falkner, the overseer of the Emissary Congregation from Kquest." My father said formally, nodding towards an older man who stood just to the right of one of Prince Yuy's personal guard.   
  
I raised an eyebrow in surprise. The Prince had not been put in charge? That was surprising, to say the least.   
  
Lord Falkner stepped forward and I curtsied to him, and, as was Sanq's custom, Lord Falkner began to introduce some of the various members of Kquest's Congregation. First, he introduced the prince, and I was quiet proud of the way I stepped forward and curtsied calmly without further flushing. Heero calmly and respectfully returned with a bow, his demeanor giving away nothing.   
  
Would he keep quiet? Would he keep my secret? I was terrified that the answer might be no. I had no idea what kind of person this Yuy was-- and I think I didn't want to find out. He had a closed-off air about himself, like a fortress wall that had been built up over time: cold, unyielding and defensive.   
  
Lord Falkner went on with his introductions and I and my father and others of our court responded accordingly. Soon, my father would have the honor of introducing the higher members of the Court of Sanq as we sat down for the Welcoming Feast.

* * *

**Part 4 **

_by Melrose__  
_  
The Welcoming feast went better than I had imagined, which meant Prince Yuy did NOT announce to my father, the Sanq court, his own minions and to all and sundry that I, the Princess Relena Peacecraft of Sanq, danced in a notorious bordello at night-- an exotic dancer at that! However, that did not mean that the feast went without complications. Prince Yuy kept on looking at me during the whole course every now and then, his stormy blue eyes revealing nothing of his feelings, but seeing everything.   
  
To my credit, I managed to calmly meet his gaze and give him a small challenging smile from time to time. I knew I was inviting trouble with such actions, but I could not help it. It was never my nature to back down from any challenge or trouble. I fought back.   
  
Sometime during that feast, I also felt like he expected me to leap onto the table any minute, rip off my prim and proper gown to reveal the skimpy clothes I wore at the bordello and dance before everyone. I was probably exaggerating that last bit, but the way he stares at me across the table! _Really!_ There was also a look of self-righteousness in his blue eyes that I did not like. It was as if he were judging my whole character from that little dance I did in the bordello.   
  
After the feast was over, my father rose and clapped his hands… and called for the musicians to play. Then he invited everyone for a 'little' dancing.   
  
Lady Hilde and I exchanged worried glances. I inwardly groaned. I should have anticipated this. What was a welcoming feast without any _dancing_? I sighed as I rose from my seat. This was going to be a long, long night.   
  
Of course, as expected, my partner was none other than Prince Yuy. I must admit, as he bowed elegantly when he claimed my hand for the dance, that he had impeccable manners. He placed one slightly callused hand on my waist, the other clasping my hand. When he drew me to him, our bodies almost touching, I felt a strange thrill at being this close to him. He smelled –good-of sweat and something else, manly perfume perhaps. As he swept me into dance floor for a stately and proper waltz, I braced myself for the interesting conversation that would surely accompany this dance.   
  
I didn't wait long for our conversation to begin. He started almost immediately. "I did not think the waltz would be to your tastes, Princess," he remarked as he twirled me around.   
  
I gave him a polite smile. "Indeed, Prince Yuy? And what do you suppose would be more to my taste?"   
  
His stormy blue eyes suddenly focused on me, sharp and penetrating. "Perhaps some exotic dance from the East, with less clothing," he answered in a low, toneless whisper.   
  
I looked at him straight in the eye and smiled, a little slyly, I must admit. "Is that what you prefer, Prince Yuy? I noticed exotic dances like that are much more to your taste as well. After all, aren't you known as the Wild Boy Prince?"   
  
His grip on my waist tightened, and he pulled me closer to him, molding our bodies together, our faces just mere centimeters away from touching. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lord Falkner whisper something to my father. No doubt he was saying how _well_ the Prince and I were getting along.   
  
When I turned to face the prince, there was an angry, dangerous look in his eyes. Apparently, my reply touched some sort of raw nerve in him. I looked around for Hilde to 'rescue' me from the prince, but when I spotted her, she was busy dancing with someone from the Prince's entourage.   
  
I decided to change the subject. "What do you think my father and Lord Falkner are discussing right now?" I asked, glancing over to my father and Lord Falkner, who were discussing something I could not hear.   
  
His grip relaxed, and the angry look in his eyes disappeared. I dared not breathe a sigh of relief. "The proposed treaty between our kingdoms," he replied. There was a note of scorn in his voice as he spoke… scorn that I suspected was directed at me.   
  
I found myself staring into his eyes. "Whatever you may think of me, Prince Yuy, I do love my country and my people. I am not some mindless blonde princess who cares for nothing except for her own pleasures. I am very much concerned with my country's welfare and safety. I want to know what your kingdom offers mine and what do you want in exchange." I smiled bitterly. "You do realize what this treaty may mean for us, do you not?"   
  
I could feel his dark blue eyes boring into mine. "Aye, I do. And I pray it will not come to that."   
  
"So do I. But what if there will be no choice but to thread that path?"   
  
I was suddenly aware that the music had stopped and that we were still standing in the middle of the dance floor. Prince Yuy released his hold on me and took a step back. He bowed, and I curtsied back. Amidst the clapping, I could clearly hear him answer, "Then we shall see, Princess. Then we shall see what will happen next."

* * *

**Part 5**

_By Andrea Sinisterra_

We had not spoken much since then; we exchanged the occasional nod now and then every time our eyes met across the room. It was not that uncomfortable as one might think, and I've come to realize over the last few hours that Prince Yuy is indeed, a gentleman. Perhaps a little too arrogant, or adamant about his ways, but a thing I cannot question about him, is his gentlemanly behavior.   
  
Apparently, during the time we had danced, Lord Falkner and my Father had gotten into a heated argument; at the same time as Hilde and Sir Maxwell, (was his name as my father had disclosed earlier tonight) had danced, and then disappeared, I believe, into the vast gardens.   
  
There was something about my Father's posture that I did not like. Something was probably troubling him, and as I tried to get near, yet still maintain their privacy, I noticed his frown, and slight slumping of his shoulders... something that over the years I've come to translate as defeat.   
  
A cold grip seized my heart. 

> **Heero **

  
I've met quite a number of ladies during my trips across the lands of west and north. Quite a few of them of questionable reputations, slips of girls with a smart mouth, and a strong body; gentle, and quiet, some others, sharp and arrogant. And yet, none of them have had the fiery personality, and strong will of Princess Relena. And of course, who could omit, or ever forget the voluptuousness of her young curves, or the strong, yet delicate tone of her voice... A mistress of contrasts.   
  
There is something definitely upsetting about her. She is unnerving, and fearless, and has no qualms of letting anyone know. Perhaps showing her a bitter reality is something of obvious importance-- perhaps, she's aware of the reality. She asked. She wouldn't have mentioned it, had she not known the consequences of the decisions that are to be made in a matter of hours, a day at most. Decisions that will, without doubt, alter our existence.   
  
Could I really marry this girl? How many times have our eyes met across the ballroom, the endless temptation to invite her for another piece biting my insides. Could I really sacrifice myself to help this woman and her kingdom, these things I don't have anything to do with? Could I really sacrifice my army in a fight I have nothing to lose? Or gain?   
  
I believe-- no, I am certain this girl has a great responsibility in her hands. The future of her people in her hands. Lord Kushrenada lures near the Kingdom's borders, word has come that his army has gathered around the frontier, waiting for the signal to invade... Invade a kingdom without army, a kingdom whose ruler is an ill man, and whose power lies in the hands of a child.   
  
Granted, a child with the body and eyes of a temptress...   
  
I could not help myself from keeping my eyes from following the retreating figures of my lazy bodyguard, and, who I believe is Princess Relena's maiden.   
  
Perhaps dancing another piece with the girl would only prove frustrating; perhaps my lazy bodyguard will be luckier than me tonight. Had I spoken to the dreaded man, his words would have rounded: _enjoy your last days of freedom... A virgin possesses the delicacy of a butterfly, and the shyness of a tortured cat._ Although, if I'm truthful, my respects to the lady, Princess Relena has the strength of a tigress, and the boldness of the most experienced whore in the land. I can still see her dressed in that outrageous outfit, and I can surely still imagine the swaying of her curves, and the passion in her eyes. Yes, definitely a woman. Should I dare question the veracity of her virginity? I better not step there, or the throng of people among us would not be barrier enough to keep me from reaching her.   
  
And yet... I can still hear her voice questioning the outcome of the decisions that are still to be made; strong and firm. What will I do, then, if the time comes and I have to marry the woman? Would she follow through? It is that, or submitting to Kushrenada's demands. And I firmly doubt the girl would do that.   
  
It is a matter of time. If the decision comes to marriage, and Lord Kushrenada will inevitably invade, the Princess and I should provide the kingdom with an heir... It's the only way to secure Sanq. I do wonder, actually, who will be the one to tell the Princess of these news. And there's really no other option, at least one where we get to keep Sanq from falling into the hands of greedy Lords...   
  
An heir to the kingdoms of Sanq and Kquest.   
  
I will have to wait a few days, until the letter I sent reaches the Kingdom of Luruah. Pride is treacherous during times of war, and if I'm not mistaken, Kushrenada's army has a couple of hundreds, maybe thousands of men at its disposal. Kquest's army is not large enough, and Sanq's not strong enough. I am certain Lord Barton will get and answer my request to my satisfaction.   
  
I just hope he gets it on time.

* * *

_To be continued..._

__


	3. Third Round

**_Unexpected Arrangements _****_  
_**_Chapter III_

* * *

Hello everyone! At last, the next chapter for this round robin, _Unexpected Arrangements_. I advise to go check the previous chapter since I edited it and added the last two parts that were missing. Enjoy!

* * *

**Part 1**

_By Caliborn_

- - - -

**Heero ** I thanked the servant for showing me my quarters, not waiting for her to hold open the door for me and instead entering by myself. Disregarding the extensive and luxurious sitting room with warming flames blazing in the fireplace, I made straight for the bedroom, surprisingly weary. I felt as if I'd had an entire day of training with the sword, and in Kquest, that was no mean feat.  
  
The door shut behind me with a soft thud, the rich oak done in magnificent carvings that I paid no heed to. It was dark, quiet, and peaceful in the room, which was exactly what I required at the moment so as to put my muddled thoughts and emotions in order.  
  
Off went my coat. Unbuckling the belt that held my sword and knife, I set it in an empty chair, heading to the cold, empty bed. I took off my boots quickly, distracted, noting absently that at least the mattress was relatively soft.  
  
The bedroom was almost as extravagant as my own, back home. Lush, soft carpet that my feet sunk into, high, curved ceilings, a four-poster bed that took up only part of the room, and an enormous window that no doubt lead to a balcony just outside. The curtains, huge, towering folds of red velvet, were closed, letting only the most stubborn rays of moonlight filter through.  
  
In all truth, I wanted to be anywhere by here.  
  
I wanted to be back home where I had some semblance of control over my surroundings; I wanted my own bed, my own life, my own court and my own friends. I hated this place, this dying excuse for a country with a bewitching, sharp-tongued slip of a girl put on an offering plate that wasn't even truly meant for me. I didn't want to get involved with some forsaken war I could care less about; I didn't want to be used as nothing more than a pawn in my father's schemes; and most certainly I did NOT want to marry the princess.  
  
Did I have no say? Did what I wanted have no bearing on these events? I reclined against the bedspread, lacing my fingers behind my head, closing my eyes. This place . . . it was too confusing. Too many twists and turns. Kquest was so much simpler. There, you could at least hit a man offending you and only receive a nickname for it.  
  
A damned nickname.  
  
Where in Hell had _she_ heard about that, anyway? Was that stupid, child nickname known all the way around the world? Was it going to follow me forever? Was my reputation forever soiled because I happened to be a _little_ defensive?  
  
Damn them all.  
  
I was just beginning to toy with the idea of running away for a few years and letting the whole mess sort itself out when I heard a knock at my door. I snorted, turning on my side. Whoever it was could see me in the morning.  
  
The knock, however, grew insistent, as if mocking me. Then I heard a soft, yet commanding, "Your Highness, I must speak with you."  
  
Muttering an oath, I flipped over again and stood up, rubbing my hand across my brow. I knew that sneering, irritatingly commanding voice anywhere.  
  
Walking to the door and swinging it open with as much force as the heavy, exquisite oak would allow, I greeted Lord Falkner with: "Do the words _'do not disturb'_ mean anything to you?"  
  
He ignored my jab, of course, entering with a small lantern, flooding my room with unwanted light. I very nearly grit my teeth, but at the last moment simply shut the door and turned to face him. The Wild Boy could hold his temper when needed, and quite well at that. I hardly deserved the nickname anymore.  
  
Truly.  
  
He turned to face me, lifting one brow in amusement. "I've talked with the King tonight."  
  
"I saw."  
  
"Your father will be . . .very pleased . . . with the results."  
  
There were two chairs in the room, both on either side of the large window. I sat in one, and since my sword occupied the other, that left Lord Falkner either to stand or to take the bed.  
  
He remained standing, eyeing me in slight annoyance, but continued shortly. "The King, at first, still seemed against the ideas of uniting our kingdoms. He's very worried about his daughter being happy. But I've made him realize that he has no other choice. No other kingdom but Kquest has extended such a strong hand to Sanq, now that it is in dire need. No other has dared step into its civil war. His Majesty, Lord Peacecraft of Sanq, had finally agreed to our terms. So long as the princess is happy and accepts, he will agree."  
  
The whole speech had sickened me. Much as I might hate this country, the obvious manipulation of people disgusted me even more. Though, it was his last words that struck a barbed arrow into my chest, digging deeper until I could hardly breathe. I faced him fully, though, not turning my head away.  
  
"And if _I_ disagree?" I asked softly, tone deceptively mild.  
  
Lord Falkner took steps toward me, his eyes locked with mine in a battle of wills. He placed both hands on either armrest, trying to shadow me. "You," he said softly, tone not at all deceptive, "will _not_ disagree." His tone held promise of dire threat, but if he thought to make me recoil, he got the opposite effect. My back straightened as if being held in place by a metal rod, my deep blue eyes going stormy, still locked with his. I did grit my teeth together, this time, though Falkner stopped any retort. "You will oblige your father in this. You _will_ do as commanded, Highness, unless you wish to be stripped of all your titles and landholdings and then sent to one of the Tribal Islands off the east coast in exile."  
  
_That_ drew my breath short. My eyes widened before I could help it, and I did draw back slightly, unconsciously. Satisfied that he had gotten his message across, Falkner straightened, dusting himself off slightly as thought trying to rid himself of some filth. I was in too much a state of shock to reply. The man looked too satisfied for it to be a lie. He continued quite smugly. "You will romance Lady Relena, Highness. You will bring her flowers. You will write her poems. You will seduce her if you have to, but you _will_ get the girl to fall in love with you and accept. Is that clear?"  
  
Numb and hardly able to stop myself, I swallowed, and, referring to his threat, I demanded, "How? _When?_ You don't have the power to--"  
  
"No, I don't. But his Majesty, your father, most certainly does, Highness." Falkner cleared his throat, calmly. "You see, he's quite finished trying to put up with you. He's finally decided to heed our advising in how to deal with such an uppity heir." Falkner withdrew, then, heading for the door, grabbing his lantern on the way. He glanced back at me. "I wish it be that your mother was still alive, and that you'd had any other siblings." He opened the door. "Good night, your Highness." He shut the door behind him, and a very good thing, for I had stood, nearly shaking in anger, at his last comment. How dare he . . how _dare_ he mention her! He had no right! I had taken a step forward, almost wanting to strangle him. I wondered now if I would've stopped myself in time.  
  
God, but I hated the man! 

_

* * *

_

**Part 2**

_By Melrose_

_- - - -_

**Relena **

_"What?!?"_  
  
My father, the King of Sanq, visibly winced at my outburst.  
  
I knew it was uncalled for and that I was being rude, but I could not help it. I was so stunned. I could not believe it.  
  
I was going to marry Prince Heero of Kquest.  
  
I should have known this would end this way. The signs were all there. I was merely too optimistic to acknowledge it.  
  
When the welcoming banquet for the Kquest party was over, my father had quietly approached me and in a firm voice said, "Come with me to the study, daughter. There is something we must discuss."  
  
As soon as he spoke those words, the icy cold dread that had seized my heart had rapidly spread all over my body, making me tremble slightly as I followed my father, my hands clasped together, my head bowed slightly. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, my breath caught in my throat.  
  
I was truly afraid. I knew what was coming, I even contemplated it, but it does not make any less fearful of it.  
  
My father quietly shut the door when we entered the study, but not before ordering the guards to leave us alone. As soon as the door closed, he turned to me, and said in the same firm voice he used earlier, "I have spoken with Lord Falkner. He has agreed to help us."  
  
I nodded, waiting for him to continue. A fire was blazing merrily in the fireplace, but I felt no warmth, only numbness.  
  
To his credit, my father looked at me straight in the eye when he added, "You are to marry the prince of Kquest."  
  
I stood still for a moment, frozen in shock. Then I burst out, "What?!?"  
  
I felt hot anger coursing through my veins. So Kquest was no different from the others. They were not here to offer help, not really...just to wed their prince to me, so that they could gain Sanq and an heir. I had thought–I had hoped things would be different, but I was wrong. I was so disappointed. I could feel the bitter taste of bile rising in my throat.  
  
"However, you will only marry him if you want to, Relena. I would never force you to marry someone you have no regard for. We may be desperate for help, but not so desperate for me to sacrifice my daughter's happiness," my father said.  
  
I stared at him, a little startled. I did not expect him to say that. I had thought he would lecture me about my duty to my country and my people.  
  
He smiled at me, a fond sad smile that touched my heart. He lifted his hand and gently touched my cheek. "You have grown to be so beautiful," he whispered. "I only wish things were not this way, my daughter. Your happiness is very important to me, but Trieze..." His voice trailed off and for the first time in many weeks I could see anger in his eyes.  
  
I smiled back at him. I should tell him I would not marry the prince of Kquest. He would accept it, but for what price? The destruction of our kingdom, the death of the people we so love? I could not bear that my freedom had cost so much. There must be some way...  
I took his hand and squeezed it. "Do not vex yourself, father. Everything will be all right." _Just leave everything to me, _I did not add. 

- - - -

**Heero ****  
**  
I lay in my bed on my back, my arms behind my head, my eyes closed, unable to sleep. I could not forget what Lord Falkner had said to me.  
  
_"You will romance Lady Relena, Highness. You will bring her flowers. You will write her poems. You will seduce her if you have to, but you will get the girl to fall in love with you and accept. Is that clear?"_  
  
My eyes flew open at the memory. Damn him! Damn my Father as well for putting me in this position! They would even dare go as far as involving my mother, even to threaten me from receiving my birthright!  
  
I thought of the princess. Seduce the girl? How could I? She was absolutely...infuriating. Still, a marriage with her is not unattractive. She was, after all, a beautiful girl with a beautiful bod–  
  
There was a sudden, insistent knocking at the door. I started, startled by the sound. Irritated, I stood up. It was the middle of the night. Who could this be? Falkner? He wouldn't dare. I walked towards the door, and yanked the door open.  
  
And I felt my jaw drop.  
  
She wore a hooded cloaked that concealed her features, but I knew it was she, Princess Relena. Perhaps it was her sweet scent, or perhaps it was the flashing sky-blue eyes that gave her away. I stared at her.  
  
She gave me a small, wry smile. "Good evening. Are you not going to invite me inside?" she said pointedly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I stepped aside to let her in, too stunned to think of objections.  
  
She stopped in the middle of the room. Then she turned to face me, throwing back the hood to reveal her face. In the light of the fire, I could see she wore a thin...green nightgown. "I've heard of your proposal," she said in a flat, almost accusing voice.  
  
Understanding dawned to me. "It was not my proposal. Falkner and my Father proposed it."  
  
Relena took a step towards me, her face only mere inches away from mine. "I will not marry you," she said firmly, "I have vowed to marry the man I love, and I do not love you...and I know you love me not."  
  
I stayed silent, letting her go on.  
  
Then she stepped away. "However, I love my kingdom and my people. My father tells me that I could refuse, but that is but a fanciful wish. Reality dictates that I have no choice on the matter."  
  
"I do not want to marry you as well," I said. "Falkner told me I have to marry you...even going as far as seducing you to get you to marry me."  
  
She smiled. "I know. I can see it. When I asked you at the dance what will we do if we were ever to arrive in this predicament, you said we shall see, but I do not think so." Her eyes suddenly hardened like sapphires. "I will stay and watch. I will do something about this. By God, there must be another way to escape Treize's clutches without us having to wed."  
  
"I have sent a letter to Luruah asking for help," I told her, spilling out what should have been a secret. Why had I told her that? "I have yet to wait for an answer."  
  
Relena's eyes suddenly sparkled. "That is it! I know now how to remedy our problem."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Delay."  
  
"Delay?" I was confused. "Delay what?"  
  
"We will pretend to comply with the proposal of marriage...but in truth...we are waiting for Luruah's reply for our call of help. We will pretend that we are..." she paused, looking at me, "beginning to have an understanding."  
  
"We shall trick them to thinking we have become lovers?" I could not help being astonished with her plan. I never thought she could come up with something so devious.  
  
"Yes! In that way...there will be no need to disappoint or worry our parents. We will pretend to be involved, then we will break things off when help arrives, where there will be no need for the marriage."  
  
"I see," I said slowly, staring at the girl. Cuckolding my father and Falkner appealed to me enormously.  
  
"Do you agree with my plan, my lord Heero?" She gazed intently at me.  
  
I nodded. "Aye."  
  
"Good." She flashed me a brilliant smile. "We shall talk more about this plan." She pulled her hood over her head. "I should leave. They might miss me." She headed towards the door.  
  
I escorted her. Then she paused in the act of opening the door and turned to face me. "There is one more thing, my lord Heero."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lord Falkner told you to seduce me. I highly doubt you can."  
  
"Is that so?" I growled out angrily.  
  
Relena nodded. "However, there is one thing I am most sure of."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
Without warning, she grabbed my collar and pulled me into a kiss. Her lips were warm, incredibly soft, and tasted as sweet as honey. After the initial resistance my lips melted into hers.  
  
She abruptly pulled away. I stared at her, then she whispered, "I can most assuredly seduce you."  
  
Without another word, she left my room, leaving me standing by my door, the taste of her still in my lips.

* * *

**Part 3  
**  
_By Andrea_

_- - - -_

**Heero ****  
**  
The hours of night had ticked into dawn, and I found myself still awake. All night, ever since her visit, I couldn't keep her eyes or the taste of her lips from my thoughts. Plus the issue at hand. How will I act once daylight comes and I have to face her again? Or better yet, how will she act? What will she do?  
  
It's been only a day after I sent that letter to Lord Barton, and I predict it will at least take a fortnight, but with the weather, and the uncertainty of the terrains within our kingdoms, it wouldn't surprise me if it takes a month.  
  
A whole month in which I will have to pretend to court Lady Relena. 

- - - -

**Relena ****  
**  
"I have never felt so rested in my life!"  
  
It was a funny sight that perplexed look in Hilde's face, her hands smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in the deep blue dress I am to wear today. I dimly wondered if she had chosen that dress on purpose, knowing it was one of the few I owned with a low cut cleavage. Perhaps word was out about Lord Heero's and mine's arrangement? It had been an unexpected proposition, and I really don't know where I got it from, but I'm actually pleased it has at least bought us some time.  
  
Last night was one of the deepest slumbers I've had since my brother Milliardo was found missing, and it really makes my wonder if this whole settlement has something to do with it? I cannot help but feel a little attracted to Lord Heero, he is, after all, a very handsome young prince. It's his attitude I cannot put up with.  
  
I found myself fidgeting with the tight laces of my corset, discreetly trying to ease the tight knots, in order to let some air into my lungs... Lady Hilde surely has heard something about our midnight meeting, or else she would have never made me wear this dress, and surely, not tied it this tight.  
  
I was, however, distracted when I saw him talking to my father when I entered the dining room, the table already set for breakfast. They both turned their heads when I entered, and I've never felt so uneasy before in my life. Uneasy by the way he smiled at me.  
  
Pleasantries were exchanged over the table once we took our places, Lord Falkner being the last one to arrive, and taking the seat beside me. I frowned at the man when he smiled at me slowly, a knowing look in his eyes. In return, I turned to glare at Lord Heero, who to my dismay, was already smiling at me. Was he going to smile every single hour of the day until we hear back from Luruah? It was a beautiful smile, but it didn't sit well on him. He was a man meant to sulk, frown, and glare. Not smile and be pleasant.  
  
I smiled back, the hypocrite turn of my lips not going undetected by him.  
  
At long last, breakfast was over, a hellish ordeal of political nonsense, gibberish only meant to appease me and pacify the servants. Who do they think they're trying to convince?  
  
I excused myself like I always do, turning to smile at my father, but I didn't expect to hear the same words come from Lord Heero, as he stood with me, and offered a kind arm. It would have been rude and completely unladylike to resist, and deny his escort, so I accepted his offer, smiling charmingly at Lord Falkner who seemed pleased beyond words, not to mention my father.  
  
I was quiet all the way as he led us outside the castle, his eyes intent on where we were going. I felt uneasy at his sudden change, but not having the courage to break the frigid silence. It was logical, after all, that now that we were out of sight from others, there was no point pretending we liked each other.  
  
But for all that, he surprised me when he spoke.  
  
"Kushrenada is planning something." His voice was low, and threatening, making me feel on edge.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
He frowned at me; did I ask something obvious? In fact, it's been almost a week we haven't heard word from Kushrenada. I had not thought much of that, maybe he just felt threatened now that Lord Heero and his council were staying here...? Or on the contrary, maybe he's planning something.  
  
"It's been rather quiet lately. Have you not noticed?"  
  
I frowned, "maybe he's retracted. Maybe he has given up."  
  
He gave me an incredulous look, "are you really that naive?"  
  
There was definitely something about this man that made him 'oh, so annoying.' Why does he always have to make it sound like I have no authority? Like I have no reason? Make it sound like my opinion is just something to take lightly, if not to not be considered?  
  
"Lord Heero, I refuse to live in fear. I will not stand here, and think that wherever I go, something might happen. I shall live up to my father's expectations, that, I assure you. But I will not let you question my will. Or my reason. As far as I know, the moment you put a not so welcome foot in this land, every single threat has ceased. Maybe you being here is not that bad a situation. But I will not tolerate you degrading my authority. Remember it is you who is the guest, not I."  
  
There was something odd about the way he smiled, a taunt of sorts that made me angrier still.  
  
"Princess, you do have a sharp mouth. Even for someone who feels the need to sneak away in the middle of the night to 'entertain' what you just referred to 'guests'. I find it hard to just stand here, and accept this 'authority' of yours."  
  
I noticed that way he had come up close to me, but oddly not feeling threatened by his proximity.  
  
I shrugged, "like I said, 'guests'. Were you not the one sitting in front of me that day? I certainly did not hear you complain." I could not help the mirth in my voice, and I did notice with satisfaction, how he squared his shoulders, tense. "Perhaps, what you say is true. Maybe I am being a little too naive, perhaps not. It was not I who trembled when we kissed. You must accept it, milord; it is I who possesses the power of seduction here. Maybe you should measure your words before uttering something without substance."  
  
For a moment, I thought he would do something. It is not everyday I question a man's honor. Or rather, a man's virility. The matter was almost laughable. But he did not do anything. I could feel his breath on my face, and could not help notice how unsteady it was. For a moment I thought he would kiss me, and I was surprised to find myself always wishing he had.  
  
But he didn't. He just stood there, looking at me, a frown on his face. Instead, he took my arm and led me through the gardens, his stride, slow and pleasant.  
  
We did not speak much after that; perhaps my words did reach him. Perhaps not.  
  
I felt triumphant. Pleased. This arrangement is certainly entertaining.

* * *

**Part 4**

_By Caliborn_

_- - - -_

**Relena****  
**  
The white envelope had looked so innocent, lying there, situated perfectly in the middle of a small silver tray. I had walked right past it, hands already at work removing pins from my hair. I had frozen halfway to my bedroom, hands in a comical, doubled-back position to get the worst of the hairpins.  
  
Hilde was strangely absent. Usually my best friend was here by now, ready to hop up and help me get ready for our usual night out.  
  
. . . Well, I certainly wasn't going to stop my nightly routine just because the Prince had arrived. Or even just because he'd caught me before. He was fun to play around with, certainly, but since trapping myself into this deal, I was craving the freedom that night brought even more.  
  
Things had been going well. Within a week, the Prince and I had the entire palace thinking we were falling for one another; that, indeed, we were to be married. It was fun, actually -- having to slip on our masks whenever we saw a servant come around the corner, never quite sure who could be trusted. It had become a game. Daily the two of us would meet for breakfast and exchange pleasantries over the table, then, just after, leave "on a walk." Of course we would be followed, but the spies on our tails were always thrown off easily, with my knowledge of the palace's passageways and Prince Yuy's stubborn endurance. Once free of the palace walls, we would discard our "costumes" and make idle wagers of when an answer from Lord Barton would arrive.  
  
We didn't always spend the day together, either-- usually we would go our own ways, meeting again in the late afternoon to don our masks once more and return to the palace arm and arm. At first, I had bought myself flowers or jewelry at the marketplace and then carried them back proudly, as if they were trinkets of Prince Yuy's affection. Lately, though, Heero had met me just before we were to return and presented me with something of his own-- The first such item, for example, was an exquisitely crafted glass-blown figurine. Where he found it, I'll never know, but it now rested on a self in my drawing room for the servants to gaze at and gossip over.  
  
The white, indiscreet envelope rested not far from it. I had seen it when I walked in, but had not registered it, wondering instead where my friend was. Lately she'd been gone for strangely long periods, but never had an entire day gone by without my seeing her.  
  
I had asked her just yesterday what she'd taken to entertaining herself with, and to my surprise, she had simply blushed and changed the subject. Hilde's absence was puzzling, but I decided to give her a few more moments before worrying. I could at least change by myself, certainly.  
  
I was in the middle of my own deep thoughts on my various, day-to-day problems --A fake betrothal, impending war, preserving my country, that sort of thing-- when I finally realized that the envelope was entirely out of place. Turning slowly, I faced it again, letting my arms fall in front of me. I had managed to dislodge the last hairpin, and so my hair quickly tumbled in disarray about my shoulders. Ignoring that, I frowned, walking quickly over to the silver tray bearing the paper.  
  
A servant had brought it in, obviously. But how? Why? Any message I was likely to get should've been handed to me in person, not left on a counter for me to find. Pulling it out, I examined the paper, my name written in flowing cursive across the back. The handwriting seemed familiar to me . . .  
Flipping it over, my eyes widened at the scarlet wax seal. I knew that family crest. Putting two and two together, I knew, even before I opened the letter, who it was from.  
  
The message was simple and to the point. Some of the lines were smeared slightly, showing haste.  
  
_My Lady, __  
__Please, come and see me immediately. I leave with the moon and must speak with you before I go. __  
__Lucrezia Noin_  
  
I frowned again. This made no sense. Why was Lady Noin being so secretive? And why in the world did she wish to speak with me?  
  
Lady Noin, like the other powerful nobles, had been there at the Welcoming Feast the night before. She, like a few of the others, had chosen to accept the hospitality of our castle and stay for a while. But why was she leaving now, at such an odd hour?  
  
It certainly piqued my interest.  
  
Lady Noin still wore black since . . . since what had happened to my older brother. It had been lightly rumored around the court that she and Milliardo had been involved. I, being closer than most to the both of them, knew the rumors to be truth. The gossip had died out, though, out of respect, since Noin had retired to her private estates and immersed herself in black. She almost never came out any longer, and smiled even less. It had been a shock to see her at the feast.  
  
This was perplexing indeed . . . I glanced over my shoulder, half-hoping to see Hilde. Yet she was still not there. Where _was_ that girl? I sighed and moved to grab my cloak, fastening it quickly about my neck. It looked like I was going to take another moonlight walk about the castle . . . into a different set of rooms, though.  
  
It took me only a few moments to reach the guest's quarters, and only a few more before I reached Lady Noin's doorway. I knew where she was staying because I myself had personally shown her to her rooms-- she had been a dear friend of mine, though we'd grown apart since . . . everything had happened.  
  
At my knock, the door swung open, and it was Lady Noin who stood just inside. Shadows cast over her features; I almost didn't recognize her at first. She seemed . .. different. Shadowed. Regretful. Before I could ask anything, she motioned me to silence, then gestured for me to follow her inside. I frowned, but followed. What was going on?  
  
"Lady Noin--"  
  
"Relena," She interrupted me, sounding strangely pained. "I'm sorry. I truly am."  
  
I turned to look at her, eyes narrowed in confusion, when abruptly I felt a sharp, blinding pain to my skull, as if something had tried to crack it open. A gloved hand snaked around the back of my head to cover my mouth before I could utter so much as a squeak. I felt strangely light even as my legs gave out underneath me; a black monster was lifting me up, filling my vision. As my gaze dimmed, I thought I registered a mark on the glove as it flashed in front of my eyes -- an insignia. Then the black monster swallowed me whole.

* * *

**Part 5**

_By Melrose_

_- - - -_

**Heero ****  
**  
I was bored. Terribly bored.  
  
One of the necessary evils of being the crown prince was that I must be able to withstand small talk without falling asleep. And I must say I was quite skilled at it. I could look interested while in fact I was fighting the instinct to strangle the windy, pompous courtier talking to me about taxation.  
  
I glanced at my flute of champagne, hiding a smile as I imagined my father's reaction when he found out I had strangled one of his courtiers because I was bored. Apoplectic would be an understatement.  
  
"Your Highness? Is anything amiss?" the courtier asked me, looking at me with concern. Then he smiled a knowing smile that irritated me.  
  
"You are missing your Princess, yes?" he teased. "Princess Relena does not seem to be in the party today. She must have been exhausted from your...ah...excursion this afternoon." His smile turned into a smirk.  
  
I swallowed the growl that rose from my throat. I am pleased that our scheme of deception had worked. Everyone was convinced that the Princess Relena and I were falling in love, if not lovers already. I was _not _pleased, however, that people were making such...suggestive remarks about the two of us. It was quite...uncalled for, perhaps.  
  
At the mention of Relena's name, I began to wonder where she was. Not that I cared. After our little charades, we would go our separate ways, not caring what the other was doing as long as it did not do anything to harm our scheme. _She's probably in that bordello, driving everyone mad with desire with that delicious body of hers_, I thought. I immediately shook my head. _What was I thinking?_  
  
"Prince Heero?" I heard a tentative voice ask me. I looked up to see Duo with...Relena's lady-in-waiting, Hilde. I wasn't surprised seeing the two together. It seemed that for these past days, the two were always together. What bothered me was that there was a nervous look in Hilde's eyes, while Duo looked flushed. Despite myself, I felt myself tense.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" I asked; my voice calm.  
  
Hilde stepped forward. "It's about Her Highness." She glanced at the courtier. "May we adjourn to more private quarters?"  
  
I excused myself from the courtier, who to my disbelief, winked at me, then moved away, joining the throng of dancing people.  
  
They led me at the rose garden just outside the ballroom. "Well?" I demanded.  
  
Hilde glanced at Duo, then at me. Licking her lips, she whispered, "Princess Relena is missing."  
  
"That's not unusual."  
  
"Most of her clothes were gone. I've looked for her everywhere, and I can't find her. I fear...she might have been abducted."  
  
**Abducted**. For a moment, I felt myself go cold. Then, I said, "Perhaps you are mistaken She might have gone on her own–"  
  
"NO!" Hilde said sharply, loudly. Duo shushed her. Lowering her voice, Hilde continued, "Princess Relena would have never gone without me. And I've checked all the places she usually goes to." A look of frustration crossed her face. "She's not there or anywhere!"  
  
I could only stare at the girl. I looked calm on the outside, but I was also starting to worry. I turned to Duo, who shrugged. "I looked with her, and yes, we can't find the princess. But," Duo said, "I did find this in her room when we looked at it." He dug into the pocket of his coat and produced something.  
  
It was a letter.  
  
Hilde eyes widened. "You didn't tell me you've found that!" she nearly shrieked at Duo.  
  
Duo grinned. "Sorry, luv, but the letter's for Prince Heero." Ignoring Hilde's glare, he handed me the letter, which I then snatched out of his grasp.  
  
The letter was made out of expensive material, vellum, perhaps, folded carefully. Written with a delicate, elegant hand was my name. I opened it and scanned the contents. By the time I was through, my hands were trembling with rage.  
  
"What does the letter say?" Duo asked quietly, seeing the look on my face.  
  
I crumpled the letter into a tiny ball. "It seems Princess Relena has eloped. With a stable groom, it seems."  
  
"WHAT?" Hilde nearly screamed. She grabbed the ball, smoothed it, and scanned the contents. "I can't–this isn't–"  
  
"Isn't what?" I snarled. "This is part of your scheme, isn't it? You wish to make my country and me a laughingstock. Pretending to agree on a betrothal then running off at the last minute! Sanq will pay–"  
  
"This isn't my lady's handwriting!" Hilde said. "It is a close imitation, but the Princess doesn't quite loop her _l's_ or her _o's_ that way. This is a forged letter."  
  
"Is it now?" I was seething. To think I had nearly trusted that girl! And all the while–  
  
"You don't understand!" Hilde cried. "Princess Relena would never do something like this." She flinched when I glared daggers at her, but then she lifted her chin proudly. "Her Highness knew how important the alliance was. She would have never consented to any scheme to humiliate Kquest. She loved Sanq too much."  
  
I paused for a moment, taking deep breaths. Then I remembered the conversation Relena and I had as we danced in the Welcoming Feast, before the betrothal was announced.  
  
_"Whatever you may think of me, Prince Yuy, I do love my country and my people. I am not some mindless blonde princess who cares for nothing except for her own pleasures. I am very much concerned with my country's welfare and safety."_  
  
Relena had been so earnest when she said that, so determined. Was I wrong? "All right," I growled out. "Let us assume Relena had not eloped. What do you propose happened?"  
  
"She might have been abducted, then the letter written to deceive us and cause a rift between Kquest and Sanq," Duo replied in a grim voice. "It would have succeeded too."  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "Kushrenada." It could only be him.  
  
Hilde's eyes widened. "Of course! Lord Kushrenada must have heard about the betrothal and–"  
  
"–decided to do something about it," Duo said. "Damn. That man is a smart son-of-a-whore."  
  
"The king must be told of this!" Hilde said.  
  
I shook my head. "We are not even sure if Relena is abducted. Also, we have no proof that it is indeed Kushrenada who abducted Relena. Even if we did, do you think our armies would be able to do anything against his armies?"  
  
"But we cannot let Princess Relena remain with Kushrenada!" Hilde protested. "You don not propose to leave her–!"  
  
I glared at her. "Of course not. That's why..." I paused, knowing the enormity of what I'm about to do. I was about to take a leap of faith. A HUGE leap of faith.  
  
"That's why what?"  
  
"We're going to Kushrenada's kingdom to find if Relena is there, and if she is, we will bring her back."

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. Fourth Round

**Unexpected Arrangements  
**_Chapter IV_

* * *

Part 1  
_By Andrea_

**Relena**

Even before I opened my eyes, the darkness still around me, I knew I was in a strange place. Although the bed I laid on was soft, the mattress sinking gently under me and the quilt around me, warm and thick, the smell and overall air around me was alien and even cold. My head throbbed painfully as a remainder of my kidnapping, Lady Lucrezia's soft, blue colored eyes the last thing I saw before falling into a void.

As I willed my eyes open, the soft moonlight spilling through the windows, a figure sitting at the far end, hunched back in what seemed slumber, made a sudden fear grip my heart. Silently, on shaky legs, I made my way to the heavy door, keeping the dark quilt close around me, but to my disappointment, even if I was expecting it, the door was locked. The thought of calling for help rushed through my head, but who would really help me? I was a prisoner, and no soldier with a right mind would set me free.

That was just foolish thinking.

When the person sitting at the chair made a noise, I knew I had to get some answers. I at least deserved to know where I was.

However, I never expected Lady Lucrezia to be the one there, watching me with guilt and pain in her eyes. For a moment, as she rose and walked near, I felt anger rise in me, but I had known the woman for far too many years to know there had to be a very good reason for her to do what she did.

"I know I do not deserve your forgiveness, milady, yet, I do wish to apologize for the ordeal I've made you go through… for betraying your trust."

Long talks with my father of when he was in good health, guiding as the natural sovereign he was, rushed through my head. _Always keep a clear head. Show no emotion. You will always be in control._ So I chose to ignore her apology. "Where am I?"

"We are right now in Mirith…"

The fear I felt doubled, and then tripled as I realized the danger of my situation. "You sold me out." I could not understand Lucrezia, her motives were alien; there had to be a logical reason why I was now in Lord Kushrenada's hidden, decaying fortress.

"If you only knew what I do. I had to do it, Lady Relena. I can show you, if you want."

The temptation was overwhelming, I just didn't know if I could continue to trust her. She must have read my eyes, for her voice became gentler as she headed for the door, withdrawing a set of keys from the folds of her dress. "I know you don't trust me, there's no reason for you to. But coming with me will give you the answers to your kingdom's problems. Please," she said as she opened the door, and motioned me to follow her. "We can help each other."

A cold rush of air swept into the room, and I shivered lightly as I looked beyond Lucrezia's thin shoulders, out to the dark, empty hallways. The moonlight sounds of crickets and owls wandered through the opened windows, resounded a hollow echo that vibrated down the halls as if the palace were devoid of any human soul.

In fear, I followed Lucrezia.

If I were to be asked later the shades of the doors, or the turns made, I would have to lower my head in shame as I was too preoccupied with the sounds of despair that rose in intensity the deeper we went. Men, their voices tired and maybe even delirious, cried for food or water, and other wailed in agony, crying, sobbing… dying.

Lucrezia withdrew her ring of keys from the folds of her burgundy dress, sorting out the keys for the heavy, metal door separating us from the sounds beyond. I wasn't too sure if I was ready to step ahead, but as the door was finally unlocked and opened, the putrid smell of corpses and excrement made my stomach lurch in pain, as I doubled and emptied the last vestiges of food I had managed to keep in almost an entire day of no nourishment.

I felt Lucrezia rubbing my back in gently strokes, but it only angered me further, so I shrugged her off, and walked down the long steps into the hell beyond, fighting desperately the acid in my throat.

Dozens of men, old and haggard, dirty and delirious cried for help, extending their arms in between the bars of their cells, trying to grasp the hems of our skirts, or any limb they could possibly reach. I walked behind Lucrezia, trying to avoid their hands until I felt one of them grab my hair and yank me against the cold metal bars. My head bounced painfully, but the man only pulled harder on it, and I couldn't help crying out as I felt a few strands tear from my skull. He slid his other hand around my neck, pressing on my pulse point until I could hardly breathe. He was too strong for me even as I dug my nails into his knuckles, waving my other hand until I pushed against his face, neck, anywhere I could reach in my desperation to get free.

"Stop it!"

I wondered what position Lucrezia's must possess in this place, because as soon as she spoke, the man released me with such force, I stumbled to the floor, coughing wildly as I tried to catch my breath. She approached the man, talking to him in hushed tones that I had to strain to hear what they were saying, but before too long, they had stopped and had turned to look down at me.

And to my horror, Lucrezia unlocked the door to his cell.

"This is the person I wanted you to meet, milady."

For the first time I turned to look at him, taking in his brownish hair and filthy skin; chiseled bones, high cheeks, strong forehead, thin lips… and his eyes, an aquamarine that still managed to shine, even in these darkened dungeons.

My eyes, my father's eyes.

"Bro—"

"Traitor." He spat, his voice powerful and menacing as it resounded over the dim of the place. "You abandoned me. You betrayed me."

I could not understand his words; the euphoria of finding him alive and well, and the confusion his accusation cause me, I thought I would faint by the emotional parade I was thrown in.

"I don't understand. We thought you were dead! Father has searched the country twice over looking for you… but he has fallen ill and is not capable of many things now. You must believe me!"

He laughed at me, his voice filled with hatred. "You lie! I was always here. You left me here to die… So many days… months… years! I don't even know how long I have remained here."

"Brother, you must-" I couldn't hold my tears in anymore, "I love you, my brother. If I had known you were alive… Father has not given up on you; there is a group of rangers perpetually on the search for you. They are not to return if you are not with them. But, as I said, Father is too ill. He's dying, Milliardo.

"I am to marry the Prince of Kquest by Father's petition, in order to save the kingdom from falling into Lord Kushrenada's hands. Sanq, our beautiful kingdom is dying, and unless I wed, Kushrenada will invade and take it by force. We have sent a letter to Lord Barton of Luruah for help… but we're afraid they might not be enough.

"Everything has gone wrong since you left! Our army has deserted us; they say they have no one else to fight for. Kquest's armies shall arrive in two, perhaps three nights, and Luruah's, a short time after that." I stepped into his cell, kneeling at his feet. "I'm afraid, Milliardo, very afraid. Lord Kushrenada has asked for my hand in marriage several times, and if everything else fails, he'll force me to be his wife." I wiped at my cheeks with a rough hand. "But before that happens, I swear I'll end my own life first."

He came down to his knees beside me, wounding his arms around my shoulders. I could see the white-blond strands of his hair beneath the dirt and filth, and his eyes, his beautiful eyes were wet with tears as he held me tightly to him.

After a moment, he moved back and wiped my cheeks, even though a frown crinkled his forehead. "Listen to me, don't tell Father of this meeting. Ask Lord Barton of Luruah who is a close acquaintance, and arrange a small group of loyal riders, skilled and intelligent men to send a letter to King Winner of Asbath. They will come in my aid. They will take care of everything."

He glanced at Lucrezia, and back at me. "Don't blame her." I felt fear seize my heart as he kissed my forehead. "She will get you out of here… We will meet again, little sister. I'm sorry I was so haste to place judgment. Misguided and ill-fated. I apologize." A noise, like a clank of metal forewarned us there wasn't much time left. I was drowned in fear, and unwilling to leave him here. "When you're outside the castle, dress in a crow's cloak, and fly like an eagle into safety. Wake no suspicion. Lady Luck will be on our side from this day on."

Footsteps neared, and before any of us could do anything, we were face to face with the man who had drowned our kingdom in doom.

**

* * *

****  
Part 2  
**_By Caliborn_

I stared in astonishment, my jaw going slack, any and all words stolen from my breath. There stood the ruthless man who had put my country into such turmoil, one who I had not set eyes upon since early childhood. There stood the villian who was responsible for countless deaths and atrocities. He had gallons of blood on his hands, and, were it not for him, none of us three would be in this position.

There he stood, and of all things . . . he did not look evil. He did not look mad. He looked like a young lord, hair freshly combed, clothes of the finest cut, expression calm and reserved, as if he was surveying the state of the weather. The shadows made his coat into a deep, fine grey, almost black. He smelled faintly of the crimson roses in the castle gardens that shone so brilliantly against the white snow.

This was my impression of him, though it was fleeting; a moment later a strong, soiled arm crossed my shoulders and yanked me backwards. I landed hard and ungracefully on my behind, startled, shaken of my stupor. Now, though, my brother's raggad body was between me and my elegant captor. He made quite a sight, outlined in the weak, sputtering light of Noin's lamp. I heard Millardo hiss in that voice, so unfamiliar, so rough and unused, so different than the clear, deep tones I had heard throughout my childhood . . .

"You will not touch her." It was a dire warning. How my brother, clothed in rags, caked in dirt and dust, intended to serve out his unspoken threat against this cold, collected, pretty man was beyond me, though that did not seem to bother him much.

To my surprise, Treize chuckled. That laugh, too, contrasted with what I might have pictured. It was not toned dark and demeaning; instead, he seemed to be an amniable father, appreciating the follies of his children. Millardo tensed at the sound while Noin drew back a few steps, her eyes wide with fright.

"Of course not." His gentle, silken tones filled the cell. "Innocence is something to be treasured; it should not be ruined before it's time. In any case, things are not quite in order yet." He raised a perfectly sculped eyebrow. "As you should be aware of."

Millardo growled, standing, still protecting me. I could only imagine the anger in his expression. "Not now, or ever, shall you taint a single golden hair upon her head . . . "

A second eyebrow raised to match the first. "I hardly think you're in much of a position to give such commands."

Millardo merely growled again in response, his hands bunching into fists. Tension rose between the two like a slow building wave; in a minute it would crash into the rocks--

"Trieze," Noin broke in abruptly, sounding almost desperate. "Please, do not--"

Treize's gaze snapped back to her in a flash, as though he had forgotten her presence. Dismissively, he waved his hand in her direction. "You will take the Lady Relena to her room. I need to talk privately with . . . the prisoner."

Noin hesitated. She glanced back at Millardo, longingly, then back at Treize. "But, my L--"

"Now, Noin." There was no change to his tone that I could gather, though suddenly, he seemed colder, sharper, like a knife's edge suddenly catching a gleam in the light. Lady Noin hesitated barely a moment more before she nodded, grabbing my arm and leading me gently from the cell. I resisted, of course, trying to break away.

"I will _not_ leave!" I cried, planting my feet firmly on the grimy floor. As if I would just be meekly lead away, like some sort of . . . of _sheep!_ "You cannot make me go! He is my brother, and whatever you do to him, you just must--!"

"Relena." But it was my brother's voice this time; my brother's comforting tones, the closest to his old voice that I had heard all night. "Go with Lucrezia." He had turned to face me, now, his face bathed in the weak light from the lamp. I could almost see his old self again, beyond the stubble and dirt: in those sky-blue eyes and determined, solid expression.

My rebellious fire dwindled to a tiny candleflame, my eyes fogging over in confusion. "But . . . Millardo . . ."

"Go with her, now. Please, Relena." If there had ever been any doubt in my mind that this was my brother, it was completely gone now. He was the only one I knew that could make a plea sound like a command.

I pursed my lips, though nodded unhappily. Noin released a relieved breath behind me before grabbing my arms again, gently steering me out. As I crossed the threshold, into the hallway, Treize made one last comment to us for the night.

"Noin?" Treize's voice called out, as though it was an afterthought. "I do not need to tell you not to try anything . . . foolish."

Noin lowered her head in defeat, glancing down at the worn stones at her toes. "No, my Lord. I am well aware of the repercussions of doing such."

"Good," he stated dismissively, and I was drawn unwillingly away from the shadows around my brother's cell. Behind me, I heard the faint beginnings of: _"Perhaps this is a good time to remind you of a former proposition . . ."_

- - -

"I have no interest in it." Millardo snapped, whirling from his captor, his rags flaring outward with his abrupt movement.

Treize still seemed calm, having expected the answer, most probably. Instead, he admonished gently, "How long do you intend to stay like this? It is not you at all, you know. So filthy and unwashed. Unpracticed. Left to rot in a cramped cell . . . This is not the way you are used to living. How much longer do you inted to endure it?"

Millardo chuckled darkly. "You think a little dirt will break me, Treize? Such an underestimation offends me."

"No." Was his calm response. He regarded his charge calmly. "It will be the slow decay time and ill-activity brings. It will be the monotony, the repetition, the darkness enroaching on you. It will be when your countrymen forget you entirely. It will be when you realize your life has wasted away in a cage, and you have nothing left to do but die. That, I _know_, will break you." His eyes drew up and down the other man's form appraisingly. "You cannot stand to sit still forever. You need to be out, dueling, practicing, courting, leading, being known. This place suffocates you."

"I am Millardo, Prince of the Sanq Kingdom!" He seethed, straightening to his full height. "I am--!"

"Millardo is dead." Treize stated flatly, his tone final. "Mourned for by his countrymen. The young prince died early on in Sanq's civil war. You, man, are _nothing._ but old flesh rotting away." He paused, turning away to face the bars for a moment, his hands clasped elegantly behind his back. When he spoke again, it was to the air. "What I offer, dead prince, is a new life."

"My old one is just fine," he spat, angry, still unsettled from the reunion with his sister and the renewed hope she had brought.

"What do you intend to go back to?" Treize asked curiously. "Your love has betrayed her country. Your father is sick. Kquest sweeps in on your rights to the throne through a marraige bed. The people have begun to embrace the idea of Princess Relena as their last savior. They have begun to forget about you." He paused for effect, then continued smoothly, "What do you have left?"

Millardo seethed, his brilliant blue gaze almost capable of scorching the back of Treize's pristine doublet. He did not answer, though, instead straightening as best he could. He refused to just lie down and die.

When there was no response, Treize turned around again, regarding the lost prince with a soft sigh. "Think on it. You, man, are nothing but a forgotten noble; a man who hangs on by his claws to things that are no longer his." With this pronouncement, Treize turned his back on the cell and began to leave.

"And _you_ are nothing but a bitter, selfish man who cannot forgive a former friend for something not his fault."

Treize froze in the doorway, his elbows locking to his sides, his back rigid. When he spoke, his tone had turned icy, those lovely roses covered in frost. "Such things no longer concern me."

Millardo muttered a small curse. "Liar. That's why you're keeping Lucrezia here, isn't it? To _punish_ her? And me, to punish me?" Millardo laughed, a dry, raspy sound. "That's what's pathetic, here. You thought I wouldn't notice? You've said yourself that the only way you'll let me go is if I give up everything I am . . . and we ride, side by side, once more. What did you expect? That it would be _like old times?_ Well, I'm sorry, but you gave up all rights to my friendship long ago when you stabbed me through the heart."

Treize had turned slowly to face this tirade, his gaze freezing over. His response was cold, barely contained. "I am not the one in denial here," He murmured calmly, red bangs slashing fire into his icy blue eyes. "I know exactly what I do and why I do it. _I_ am not the one rotting away in a cell, refusing opportunities for freedom by insisting I still have some meaningless purpose in life. Good _night._" With that, he whirled, stalking calmly into the darkness, the barred door shutting with finality behind him.

MiIlardo stared after, then slowly sunk down onto his raggad cot, absently relishing the flickering lamp that had been left behind. It probably had little oil left to burn, but any light was relished down here . . . in this dark, cold hell. Sitting there, Millardo set his chin on his fist, thinking. Slowly, slowly, a near-invisible smirk began to stretch his lips.

His sister had brought him new hope. He was beginning to think of a plan.

**

* * *

****  
Part 3  
**_By Melrose_

**Heero **

Why, and this was an important question, why do I always end up in situations like this?

Here I am, in this grassy plain, miles from my kingdom, riding on my stallion, two…lovebirds riding behind me, on my way to one of the most feared kingdoms in the known world, which, I might add, is ruled by one of the most feared men on earth, to rescue my betrothed from his filthy clutches.

Am I mad? I wonder.

"No, you're not mad, Your Highness," Duo said from behind me. I glance past my shoulder, then glared at him. I had not realized I've been speaking aloud. "Just incredibly id–oof!"

"–honorable," Hilde, my betrothed's lady-in-waiting, cut in as she dug her elbow into Duo's ribs. She smiled at me, a reassuring smile that did not reassure me at all. They were afraid. I should know, for so am I.

It had been hours since we left Sanq on our quest to rescue the Princess Relena, my betrothed, from Lord Treize. After gathering the necessary supplies and leaving a note that said _Relena and I_ have eloped, we left Sanq in haste and in secret, disguised as common merchants (I did not ask how Hilde or Duo managed to get the clothes or the supplies) and it was not until we were miles from the city that I've fully realized what I've done.

I have just embarked on a suicidal quest.

Oh, I've known this was not a wise course of action–I'm not THAT foolish–but something pushed me to do this. To believe that Relena had been abducted, and to be…determined enough to go and bring her back to her rightful place…with me.

I shake my head at the last thought. Our betrothal had been but a scheme and I had no 'true' claim to Relena, but Relena was in the eyes of men my betrothed, and that was enough to push my…honor to do…this.

I really, really must be mad.

I was not known for my wise choices. I was known as the Wild Prince, after all. Wild, impulsive, unpredictable. However, I was not stupid. I know that rescuing Relena would require a miracle. First, we did not know if she was in Kushrenada's kingdom in the first place. Second, even if she was there, we don't know where exactly in Kushrenada's kingdom she was. If she was in Kushrenada's castle, we don't know which part of the castle she was.

Another thing was, Treize's castle was heavily fortified and heavily guarded. It was rumored not even a rat could enter Kushrenada castle without being detected. How are we supposed to get inside?

Rescuing Relena, obviously, was easier said than done.

Getting to Treize's kingdom was another problem. Before one could reach Treize's winter kingdom, we have to cross the steppes, a stretch of land filled with tall grass, looking like a green sea. It was also a land populated by nomads, of the horse-lords.

I haven't seen a horse-lord, but I've heard of them. They were slant-eyed nomads, riders of horses as swift as the wind. They were fierce fighters, skilled in combat–archery, swordfighting. Barbarians, some people called them, and they were feared as well. Even Treize was afraid of them, or so the stories go. I've heard Treize did something…nasty to a horse-lord, although I'm not sure exactly what Treize did.

They didn't like Treize, but then, they did not like us as well.

There was a way to avoid the steppes, but that would mean going through a high, snowy pass up the rocky mountains. Using that route, it would take us three days to reach Treize's kingdom and we could not afford that. We needed to get to Relena as fast as possible. If we went to the steppes, we'd be there in a day and a half.

And so, here we were at the steppes. As I gaze at the green sea before me, I could only pray God would grant us luck.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
